ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Tenshodo Showdown
Can anyone confirm getting Quadav stew from Bronze Quadav? It is not listed on thier page and 10+ steals at Lvl75 has yielded nothing. : I just got mine off a Bronze Quadav, after 10 tries (on various other droppers as well) on THF50. Whoever edited the main page got lucky, I think the 1/2 on THF main needs to be moved to discussion and not listed on article... -.-; It's misleading at best. --Kittn 23:08, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : I got mine off of a bronze first try as 41 THF Thabeast 00:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Got stew after about 1/8 wearing Key Ring Belt at lv 44 THF. Successful steal was off a Garnet Quadav. Hi-chu 20:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Can anyone confirm getting stew before going to Selbina since recent updates? I was 0/12 (with key ring belt), went to Selbina and returned, stole stew on first try. I know it's not scientific but it made me wonder if this had been changed recently. NanaaMihgo 08:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :I just stole it, though I lost count of the tries, and I haven't gone to Selbina yet. BLU75/THF37 off a Garnet Quadav. Hope this helps. Kim2jy 10:56, 23 December 2008 (EST) :Just stole on 41THF main with keyring belt equiped, I was 1/6 and this was before heading to Selbina therefor you can still steal before going to selbina. Katatonic I had my doubts about going to selbina first or not. 75 thf I went 1/18 without going to selbina. This can suck sometimes it seems --Moggly 00:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) -I stole the stew before going to Selbina, from a Silver Quadav. I'm a level 40THF/20NIN, and a couple of higher level LS mates helped me out. I was 1/3.--Nightbyrd 03:07, 7 January 2009 (UTC) -6th attempt as a 45THF/22WAR from Silver Quadav. Easily doable, just pull/steal/flee. --[GoldenArrow 02:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC+2) i stole from a bronze quadav after 10 tries. I was thief 62. LDf5% 15:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) So far 0/24 as 75war/thf, been stealing against garnet and silver quadavs so far, mainly. Xyonblade 00:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) 75DNC/37THF - Took me three tries. Silver Quadav(from the front as I pulled it off a ledge), Zircon Quadav(from the back without being engaged), then successfully stole from a Silver Quadav after using SATA from behind. Didn't go to Selbina before attempting. 01:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) 60BLM/30THF, went 1/3. Grabbed a Garnet, kept it slept until Steal was ready to go. Did this before going to Selbina. --JTimmons 10:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) 41THF/20NIN with key ring belt went 1/1 on the Silver Quadav up on the ledge on the right just as you enter, I was lucky enough for his back to be turned to me and be right at the ledge by the little structure there. I did this before even going to Windurst to start the quest. --Solarhawk 20:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Using Steal to Initiate Encounter Went 0/13 on stealing the stew before even starting this quest; so, I went back and started it in Windy then went to Jeuno then came back to Beaudeaux. Still went 7 more times without successfully stealing it. Decided to try using steal to initiate the encounter, stealing from behind the mob. It only took 2x to get it. Don't know if that was conincidence or what, but I thought it was worth mentioning. When I finally got it, it was from a Garnet Quadav. Oh, I only had treasure hunter I and no +steal gear. My time wasn't a total loss: I farmed 2 dodge earrings while I was there ^^ ~Zazhi, sylph Thief-Type Quadav I'd like to say that i want 0/5-10 on almost every type of quadav here except for Silver Quadav, which I went 1/1 on. I'd like to point out that the Silver Quadavs are Thief type monsters, and with this quest being about thieves, it may be connected. I don't know if its just luck and a coincidence, but just to be safe, try and focus on Silver Quadav.Volition 19:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) 0/8 and counting on Silvers at THF41, so while it may be an increased drop rate, it sounds like you just got lucky. --Kasandaro 05:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thief Main? There's plenty of evidence here to suggest this can be done as /THF, and I certainly tend to have poor luck in most of what I do. I went as BLM75/THF37 and went 0/25 over the course of about 2-1/2 hours before heading back and changing to THF50/NIN25. Upon my return as THF main, I was 1/1 on a Bronze Quadav near the entrance; one I'd failed stealing from a few times prior. --Dayle 19:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 1/1 from Garnet last night as 61 THF/DNC. Stole from behind. No extra Steal gear. From all the comments I thought it was going to be harder than this, lol. Also I did this before flagging the quest. --Burizado (talk) 16:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Stealing Stew went whm+thfx3. reposing quadavs before stealing resulted in 3x successful steals. none of the thf had initiated the quest. --vm0d (talk) 08:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC)